In a high speed elevator in multistory buildings, elevator passengers suffer from popped ears and feel discomfort because of rapid pressure change. Especially, a modern high speed elevator, which travels more than 400 meter in height at speeds over 1000 meter per minute, requires a pressure control system. In the related art, a method which automatically controls air pressure in an elevator cage has been proposed.